fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanboy in the Plastic Bubble
Fanboy in the Plastic Bubble is episode 16b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season one. 'Characters Present:' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Boog *Lenny Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Wyatt Cenac as Lenny Jeff Bennett as Boog Plot One day at the Frosty Mart, Boog is holding a yard sale called "Boog's Hunks O' Junk", and everyone is there. Lenny is not pleased with this, and says it's illegal to have yard sales on Frosty Mart property. Boog doesn't care. Fanboy and Chum Chum arrive and wonder what to buy, then spot a huge, dome at the end of the street. Boog explains it's his plastic bubble that he grew up inside of, because of his allergies, he would get big moles. Fanboy and Chum Chum, however, get inside the bubble and wonder what to do with it. Chum Chum ends up breathing Fanboy's fart, and chokes because it doesn't smell good. But Fanboy gives Boog a wad of cash to buy the bubble, and they play with it. They use it as a big ball and bounce around town with it-at Mr. Mufflin's apartment, in the school cafeteria, even in space. But they also crush the yard sale, and when they try to get Frosty Freezy Freezes into the bubble, they end up bouncing off the wall and hitting Boog in the back of the head, causing Boog's money to fly into the hot dog cooker, and explode.Boog tries to bop them, but the bubble won't let him, so, he tries his ultimate weapon, the H-Bop, and when he does, the bubble crushes the Chimp Chomp machine, and Boog is furious, and says that Fanboy and ChumChum have to come out fo the bubble sometime, because Boog didn't sell them the special attachment (a toilet). That night, when the boys wake up at the mart in the bubble, they notice Boog is gone, they slither out of the main bubble and use the "attachment", they then decide to get something to eat. Boog comes in and tries to bop them, but bounce off the bubble and back into it. He later pretends to have an allergy attack so he can bop the boys inside the bubble. It is beginning to work when they bump against a helium despenser, causing their voices to become high-pitched. Fanboy and Chum Chum leave the bubble with Boog in it as it floats upwards into the moon, causing it to pop and fly everywhere. With their normal voices again, Fanboy and Chum Chum talk to each other as they go home. Boog, in the distance, still with a high-pitched voice, says, "No! I'm allergic to chipmunks!" as the episode ends. Trivia/Goofs The title is a spoof on "The Boy in the Plastic Bubble," a 1970s movie starring John Travolta. Kyle Yo, Cher and Lupe were seen at the yard sale, but when Fanboy and Chum Chum bounce to the school in the bubble, they are seen eating lunch. When the boys go back to the yard sale, they are seen there again. Mr. Mufflin makes a silent role in this episode. Why would Fanboy and Chum Chum not be in school if they weren't sick? This episode reveals that Boog was born with an inadequite immune system, and thus, grew up in a plastic bubble. Category:Episodes